Question: Daniel ate 1 slice of pie. Nadia ate 5 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pie with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 8 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the pie.